True Love
by NaughtyAngel13
Summary: Selphie had never imagined that she would fall in love again and to a person whom she's never met before and visited her early one morning. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**__**

Our whole team is out; probably because I told them about my possession, a whole world has been turned upside down……because of me. I shouldn't have even thought about……that. After defeating Ultimecia, I wondered if she was still alive; playing dead, like the trick some dog owners teach their pups. I was right. She had possessed me, not Seifer, but me. Why me? What have I done wrong that makes me deserve this? Should I tell them that I'm slowly dying of disease……Ultimecia wants me dead because I helped Squall; our loner wolf stubborn hero, who defeated Ultimecia……with mines and Quistis' help……although I love Squall as a friend……I can't help thinking that maybe he wants me dead……and so do the others: Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Seifer……and everybody else in Garden because I made their whole existence miserable……

This is my last journal entry bef-

Selphie Tilmitt closed her pink, fluffy journal and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was Ultimecia's puppet now……like Seifer once was. Or is it Ultimecia?

Selphie didn't know……it was hard to know things that were out of the ordinary; even for her.

She sobbed one more time before she turned off the bedside lamp and went into complete oblivion…………


	2. Chapter 1

****

Selphie opened her eyes the next morning with much trouble. The sunlight flooded her bedroom and illuminated her bed sheets. She herself was surprised that Cid Kramer, Headmaster of Balamb Garden would let her stay in Balamb Garden after the destruction she caused. The possession from Ultimecia still lingered in her and when Selphie got angry or scared the powers would come themselves; even though Selphie never wanted them. Although Cid forgave her, Selphie wished that her friends did. They kept a safe distance from her every time she came nearby.

Even Irvine, her long time boyfriend, was afraid of getting near her and more afraid to touch her or kiss and smother her with love and the affection he once had for her.

Selphie wondered if he was dating another girl; one that was safe from possession and not as dangerous as Selphie. He probably is, she thought. Irvine always does that; even if he _was _dating somebody. She thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on her pink slippers.

A knock on her door made her put on her robe in a hurry and run to the door to answer the knocker. It was early in the morning, around 7:30. She opened the door and gaped at her visitor.

He was a tall muscular man with matted long hair against his forehead and he wore a trench coat much like Seifer's but it was black instead of gray. He also wore heavy black boots. He was carrying a suitcase; as if he was staying.

"Can I help you?" Selphie asked while looking him up and down, obviously pleased that such a handsome young man would show up at her door and ask her for directions……if that's what he wanted that is.

He stayed silent; his eyes fixated on the young girl. He smiled; a bright, full tooth smile. Selphie couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"My name is Arthur Chesterfield. Are you Miss Selphie Tilmitt?"

His voice was full of song and laughter. His words were poetic and so was his voice in Selphie's ears. "Yes," said she, "I am Selphie Tilmitt. How can I help you Arthur?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course," Selphie moved to the side to let her visitor in.

Arthur sat down on her bed. He set his suitcase next to his right foot; 3 inches away, as if to not block the site of his right foot.

"You must be hot in that trench coat."

"Yes, but I'm not going to take it off."

"Why?" Selphie queried sitting down next to him.

"I heard about your possession Miss Tilmitt. Would you mind telling me how it started?" 

Selphie stayed still and turned towards Arthur; their eyes meeting each others. "Why are you asking me this if I don't even know you?"

Arthur chuckled, his chest heaving up and down with each one. "Just tell me. Then I'll tell you."

Selphie sighed. "It all started when we were in Ultimecia's Mansion; a place farther into the future than now. Me, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas were sent to destroy Ultimecia……for all her wrong doings.

We were separated into three groups: Me, Rinoa and Quistis, and Squall, Zell and Irvine." Selphie paused, looked at Arthur, and continued, "When the three of us went to figure out a puzzle about an organ; mostly around 300 years old, with cobwebs and dust and dirt. Anyways, while we were heading towards it I heard a voice.

I wanted to inspect the voice; see who or what it was. I separated myself from the other girls and went towards the voice; me getting closer and it getting farther. I didn't know what it was so I thought why be scared? It was probably just Irvine or Zell playing a joke to scare me. But when I finally got to be close to the voice, I figured out that it wasn't any of them.

But, the farther I went, the further the voice went. I went crazy looking for that voice; where was it? Why am I following it? I didn't know the answer to those questions."

"What was the voice saying?" Arthur seemed interested, so he scooted closer to Selphie.

"I forgot but it was a language I couldn't understand. I think it was Italian or Latin……I don't remember. Anyways, I finally got close to the voice and gasped. There was a little girl………_me._"

"You?"

"Yes……the little girl that was always happy and energetic…….the little girl with everything she could want: A family, friends……"

Arthur put his hand over hers. His hand was warm and radiated heat and it seemed that his warmth lifted her cold and uneventful spirits.

"What happened to that little girl?" he asked.

Selphie pulled her hand gently from his and put it on her lap. "That little girl is long gone I'm afraid. She's not here anymore,"

"Maybe we could bring her back?" 

"How? Everything has gone wrong in my life and I don't want anymore joy or happiness……all that is a distant memory for me,"

Arthur stayed silent. His eyes were spotting her from the corner. He could almost see the little joyful and happy girl she once was; all that she needed to do was bring her out.

"Maybe I can help you bring forth that little girl that lives in you……don't you think?"

"No………NO!!! I SAID I DON'T WANT HAPPINESS!! IT'S OVER FOR ME!! I'M NOT GOING AND WILL NEVER BE HAPPY!!"

The retort caused Selphie to blush. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Selphie. I know how you feel,"

"No……you don't know how I feel; that's the problem."

Arthur sighed and stood up, his trench coat falling behind him. "Just give me a call if you need to talk……or when you need a friend."

He sunk his hand in his pocket and extracted a small white card. "Please Selphie, I beg of you. Call me if you feel lonely. My address is on there to so don't hesitate to visit me. Now good bye." With that, Arthur Chesterfield wound around and exited her room through the door.

Selphie stood in awe as she watched Arthur strut down the hallway; towards his house. She would visit him some other day. 'Please Selphie,' he had said, 'Call me if you feel lonely or when you need a friend.'

I will visit you……and call you. When I need a friend. Selphie thought and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and probably more resentment.


End file.
